Unexpected Destiny not final title
by NovemberMoonflower
Summary: When the past meets the future two unlikely opposites collide. A trainer's Espeon meets her current partner in training, an Umbreon. Things get frustrating when the two don't seem to get along. Except they it is not that they don't. A Shonen-ai romance between pokemon. Please Comment and Review I would like to know if enough people are interested to continue writing this.


Chapter 1:

Umbreon

I carelessly placed my paws down in front of me. I lightly rested my head on top of my paws and closed my eyes for just a moment.

The Pokemon center in Azalea Town was like all the other pokemon centers that were scattered around the Jhoto region. Nurse joy was behind the counter sorting paper's with her back to chansy, facing the entrance.  
The large pink chansey was on the computer tapping away at the key board, working on documents of the progress of the pokemon staying over night in the center. Nothing was said between the two as they worked. There was only two other trainers in the pokemon center at the time other than my trainer.

A young girl was sitting in a chair outside a large window to the room in which her flaffy was resting in intense care. Her faded pink hair was tied in pigtails were tied tight below her ears and part of her hair was clipped back with a bright yellow hair clip.

An older teenage boy was sitting on the couch in front of the tv with his arm stretched out across the back. He repeatedly clicked the remote and flickered through the channels. He wore a black t-shirt with dark wash blue jeans and there was a long yellow and green ying yang symbol necklace around his neck. It was no surprise that so few people were here at this time of night. Most had settled into their rooms and gone to bed by now.

Heavy footsteps came down the steps across the center. I quickly lifted my head and opened my eyes to see my young trainer coming down the stairs in her usual traveling outfit. She looked tired from a long day of training and traveling. She held her pink cell phone up to her ear with her left hand, having a conversation while she was walking towards where I was laying. I only caught bits and peices of her conversation, but I could tell she was talking to the professer. "yes professer" there was a pause "no, no it's fine they will be ok." she let out a laugh.  
"yea, well thank you again professer. I am sure they will help and be out of their poke'balls in no time, talk to you soon. bye" As she spoke she moved her right hand up and down waving around the two pokeballs, one that was in her fingers and one in the palm of her hand.

She finally aproached me, flipping the phone shut and shoved it into the side pocket of her bag. She finally looked up at me after finishing adjusting the strap. "ok umbreon let's go. Don't tell everyone else. You guys will get to meet these in the on, time to go up to the room." I quickly jumped off the stool and strolled after her. As we walked down the hall way I looked up at her. We were coming off the elavator when I noticed that something must be wrong. She was staring down at the two pokeballs in her hand. She began to play with face had changed and now she had a look of sadness on her face. I opened up my mouth to say something but didn't say anything to her. What she was thinking about was obviously not about the two pokemon in the pokeballs she had gotten from the professer. The look in her light brown eyes showed concern and worry of a different kind, a deeper more emotional kind. She was thinking about a boy again. That trouble maker by the name of Silver. At that moment I did not know but I looked up at her and called out to her.

That moment as we stood in front of the beige door to the room, I could tell that she snapped back to reality. "oh sorry, umbreon. I was out in space again wasn't I" She placed the two pokeballs in the pocket of her bag where she kept the pokeballs for the pokemon on her team.

Reaching, once again, she pulled out the white key card to the room. I impatiently sat down at her heels, beside her.  
After a few tries she groaned and shoved the card in the slot one last time. At the same time she had her other hand on the metal door handle and put most of her weight on the door. She fell forward as she quickly pulled the key out and flung the door open. She stumbled into the room for a few steps before she regained her balance. Her brown pigtails bounced as she struggled to not tumble to the ground. She turned around to face me in the small hallway part of the room that lead to a closet on the left and a small bathroom on the right. The room opened up into a room with one queen size bed with neatly placed pillows. By the bed was a wall that went halfway up to the slanted ceiling. On the other side of the wall was a old junky tv across the room from a basic coral colored couch. A desk with a laptop on it sat next to the tv. The spinny black office chair was turned outward.

The girl walked in so tired she was barely aware of her surroundings. She threw her bag down at the and flopped down on the bed. I jumped up on the end of the bed, curling up in a ball to get some sleep. Which was when she fumbled through her bag and walked into the bathroom. She carried with her a pair of pajamas to change into.

Minutes later she came out in her red plaid pajama shorts and pinkish red colored cami. She tossed her clothing next to her bag. She crawled into bed, checking then frowning at the clock before she turned off the light.

We both drifted off to sleep. Her other pokemon slept downstairs in a healing sleep in Nurse Joy's care.

Late, in the middle of the night she managed to slip out of bed. I woke up when the sliding door to the balcony glided open. She stepped out and carefully slid the door back half way. She really cared, she was trying to not wake me up. I didn't lift my head again. Instead I just listened. The sound of another creatures footsteps. They were soft. I did not lift my head or even '  
open my eyes but just listened.

"Sorry for waking you up so late at night. I know you must be tired. Please try your best to get along with everyone ok" Wispered the voice of my trainer. She was talking to someone, but who? No one had entered the front door so she was the only person in the room. Then it must be a pokemon. Could it be?

"I'm so sorry Espeon." Her word she spoke in her soft voice were followed by a moment of silence. The Pokemon made a small noise. An...espeon. A pokemon I had heard about but never seen. What kind of pokemon did she really have the professer give her?

The pokemon spoke for a moment. They were remenising on their memories together. Memories..meaning that he must be one of the pokemon from one of her journies in another reigon that she ocasionally talked about them. She did not like to talk about the subject much. Obviously these two have had some good and bad memories together.

Their voices remained calm as they talked. Then came the swish of the sliding door opening wider. She was coming back inside. The pokemon followed close behind her.

I relaxed and slowed my breathing making it at least somewhat belivable that I was asleep the whole time. I could feel it in the air when the pokemon from earlier passed by the end of the bed. My heart beat faster. What if it could tell that I was awake the whole time.

Espeon:

Something told me to. My body stopped at the corner of the bed. My head lifted up and caught sight of a black lump of fur sleeping on the bed. It's side slowly moved up then down with each breath. The breathing was slow but too fast and heavy for the creature to be truely sleeping.

The trainer had already crawled into bed and rolled onto her side. She didn't notice that I had stopped to observe a pokemon that I had never seen before in my two years of traveling by my trainer's side. It's fur, a dark pure black with rings of yellow on it's legs and wrapping around it's ears and tail towards the ends. The creature was a little bit bigger than myself.

I turned away pretending that I did not care. Really there was a part of me inside that was still curious about the creature. At the same time a deep jelousy of it's meer existance burned in my soul. This creature was obviously, knowing that an eevee requires the freindship of a trainer in order to evolve into an umbreon, very close to MY trainer. This umbreon gets to travel with her day after day by her side. It has earned her trust and obviously by the way she treats it,it one of her favorite pokemon now. I should face the facts, I have been relplaced, by this weak, black ball of fluff. I could easily knock him down in any battle.

Carefully I paced the spot beside the young girl before laying down. I contined staring intensly at the so called umbreon. Everything in the dark room went silent. The only movement, the slow and steady movement of our breathing as we unintentionally look into each-  
other's eyes. Quickly, my eyes widened and my face went blank. My bones turned to ice as the shiver ran down my back, the short light purple hairs forming a wave like motion. His eyes were red with the fire of hate. It took both of us a minute to realize it but once we did, we both knew that this was going to be one long journey and one hell of a time in Kanto for me.

Umbreon:

Thought's rushed through my mind, but the first one that stuck was "oh crap, he must have known I was awake all this time. Well I guess I have to face him now. He is going to kill me. By there conversation he appeared to be a very important pokemon to her." He could easily turn all the pokemon that were once my friends and teamates against me. His muscular, thin legs showed off how much stronger he was than I was. From no matter how you looked at it I was a threat to this pokemon. For now this was all I knew. He would either be friendly or become my worst enemy.

A deep thick feeling of hate began to form in the pit of my stomach. This was not going to be a happy relationship, and from the look of things it looked as if we were going to be spending a whole lot of time together.


End file.
